


Birthday Gift

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Byleth is a wonderful professor thanks to her past occupation as a mercenary. However, every Sunday, she's always seen holed up in her private quarter. Today is her birthday, and she has yet to take a step out of the room! That's when Edelgard comes in and coerce her with a simple gift.





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to one of my longtime writing colleague and friend. Might as well make it a birthday theme. Happy Birthday, Kate! As always, I'm sorry there's a bit of sadness colored in this work. You know me and tragedy. :) I hope you all enjoy this piece too! I really liked writing this. :)

Byleth was inside of the dormitory room, shut inside for this Sunday, and scratching on a scroll with a feather pen. The black ink made choppy movements, triangles, squares, and arrows recreated on the durable surface. A bead of sweat crawled down at a snail-like pace on the side of her face as the teal-haired narrowed her eyes. One glance over her shoulders showcased a sheet littered with mishaps. It was difficult to draw any correlations with the drawings and notes.

_‘ What in Fodlan is she doing? ‘_

That’s the sort of thought that immediately came to most anyone’s mind. Not even Edelgard was immune to it when she barged into the room and, with occupied hands behind her back, looked over her teacher’s shoulders.

Although it was made clear that Byleth forbade those to enter her closed bedroom without permission, this noble was an exception. It would be wrong to treat your significant other this way, right? Rules are meant to be broken at times with those you love.

Feeling the 18-year-old gaze poke and prod at her work, Byleth paused. There was no way she’s able to concentrate under these circumstances. She raised her head and blinked. Edelgard didn’t wait for her girlfriend to turn around, a peck placed on the teacher’s cheek.

“Professor, I—”

“…want to ask for help on an assignment, yes?”

“Yes… How did you know what I wanted to ask?”

“It was a guess.”

“That didn’t seem like a guess.”

“You’re right. Let me correct myself: It was an EDUCATED guess.”

“Professor, really?”

“Really.”

That was a bit on the creepy side. It even made the great Adrestian Empire’s princess hitch her breath and heart thump harder against her chest! How Byleth’s reasons boiled down to this educated guess is up for speculations. Not that Edelgard wants to argue with her instructor about it. Byleth was known for being a good guesser. Probably a bit too good. Maybe human reasoning will not suffice. She shook off the itchy curiosity.

“Anyway, now that you know my reason for being here, would it be fine if you can take a look at this?”

Edelgard’s hands behind her back parted and extended forward. A small, red box tied with a yellow ribbon was presented. That’s clearly a present. The question is… for what occasion? Byleth reached for the object in question. Its size fits on her palm and it was light as if it held nothing. She raised an eyebrow.

"Edelgard, what is this?”

“That’s what I want to ask you. Can you open it, please?”

Did… the noble look a bit giddy? Byleth knew this was a present, but she wasn’t sure what could be in it that made Edelgard look like an animated puppy. As per request, the older female cautiously pulled apart the ribbons. It untangled itself with a single motion and left the box to be opened. The spirit of inquiry gnawed at her consciousness as she lifted the lid.

“A necklace?”

The Adrestian Empire’s princess nodded. Then, she swung her arms around to keep Byleth from rising. Fingers interlocked with each other, Edelgard nestled her chin near her professor’s head and watched the woman observe the silver ornament. This necklace was unlike any other. Compared to the more decorated ones, this one was plain and simple, the silver chains connected to one another. What stood out was a small, teardrop-shaped ruby encased in the precious metal. Byleth allowed a thumb to gently rub on the stone’s surface.

“This is really beautiful… I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“It took some time to find a jewelry maker who would allow me to take part in the process. I have to admit, I have the utmost respect for those who make these crafts.”

Byleth faintly hummed.

“Are you bribing me, El?”

“Why in Fodlan would I bribe you?”

“For you to pass next week’s class.”

Edelgard puffed her cheeks. “Very funny, Professor. If I wanted to, I would’ve done something more than give you a gift.”

“So… it’ll be more gold.”

“NO!”

“Diamonds?”

“Professor, could you please take this seriously?”

“Sorry. I know you don’t mean materialistic gifts.”

“Sometimes I don’t even know why I’m in love with you—”

“It’s sex, isn’t it.”

“…”

Edelgard’s jawlines became prominent as waves of heat scrambled up to her head. There goes that cheeky attitude from her professor. Had Edelgard’s arms not been occupied by hugging the older woman, she would have stretched Byleth’s cheeks. Actually— that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. The girl’s fingers tugged at her face. This caused Byleth to showcase the rare yelp and multiple “ow!” tumbling out of her mouth. Compared to the first time they’ve met, this usually stoic (and sometimes sarcastic) woman is on a whole new league of embarrassment when they’re privately together. She really needs to work on her social etiquettes.

Not that Edelgard hated that, mind you. This part of Byleth was cute. 

When she released her pinch, she added,

“Happy Birthday, Byleth.”

That froze the adult in her chair. Birthday… That’s right… Today was that day.

There were many things Byleth didn’t know about herself, but Jeralt confirmed that the day she was born was the day he would never forget. After all, it was the same day that her mother and his wife died giving birth to the child. It just appears that today, Byleth was so engrossed with holing up inside her private quarter just like every other weekend, this important occasion flew over her head.

The teal-haired shifted her gaze over to Edelgard nearby. She was greeted with the signature smile that would swoon everyone in the room, male and female. Byleth glanced downward at the present again. She squeezed her eyes shut. When she reopened them, the necklace was still in her grasp. She was never one to celebrate birthdays, but the fact that Edelgard took the time out of her day to get her something… Byleth’s eyes moistened.

_‘ No matter how many times this happens, I will never get used to it. ‘_

She rapidly blinked, successful at keeping the dam from cracking. 

“Thank you, El.”

Edelgard broke her hold on the older woman. She used this time to place and adjust the necklace around her girlfriend’s neck as asked. Once the ex-mercenary rose up from her seat and turned around for another thankful gesture, a quick kiss was stolen. Byleth blinked as the young lady threw strands of white hair from behind with a flick of her wrist.

“Let’s get lunch. I assume you have yet to eat anything?”

“I haven’t.”

“Perfect. Everyone is waiting for you at the cafeteria.”

It was the perfect plan for the day. So far, it was all according to the noble’s schedule. There would be a birthday celebration in the cafeteria with everyone from all three Houses, soldiers, and staffs to commemorate the important day. A big feast waits for them for lunch and dinner. Afterward, Edelgard hopes for the two to stargaze and think about their future together. Topics about becoming an emperor and the burden of politics would be off-limit, of course. The last thing she needs is to sour their entire evening.

As the two approached the closed, wooden barrier, Edelgard glanced over at the desk. Although this was not the time, she had to ask. Otherwise, it would nag her for the rest of the week.

“By the way, what were you writing earlier? There’s something about the Divine Pulse written on there—”

Byleth captured the student’s lips once more. This time, it was with even more vigor than usual. It forced Edelgard to squeeze her eyes shut and whimper once she felt the other’s teeth graze upon her lower flesh. Byleth’s hands immediately supported the noble as they backed into the bed. They both barely parted before the older went in for another round. This time, her hands touched, pressed, strummed, massaged, swiped, and fingered the eventual half-naked Edelgard. The professor’s weary eyes were fixated upon the now-groaning girl.

“Change of plan. I think I’ll have a snack first.”

Lunch and dinner can come afterward. There’s nothing wrong with a quickie. Besides, Byleth felt restless this entire morning. Edelgard only furthered it after mentioning the scroll.

“B-Byleth!” she gasped in-between the hot sensations. “You— You still didn’t answer my question.”

That was right. The reason why she doodled and wrote on the scroll like a madwoman… Her features hardened as she buried her face into Edelgard’s shoulder. Flashbacks flickered through her mind, its imagery and auditory aspects dangerously vivid. She picked up the pace in showering love to the white-haired as she grumbled, 

_‘ I wanted to save you. ‘_

“It’s for tomorrow’s lesson plan.”


End file.
